Reflexos do Oceano
by Lavi Black
Summary: Nós jogamos. Você perdeu. Eu venci. Ou foi ao contrário? Yaoi RaitoXL


**Reflexos do Oceano**

"_FF-Sol 100 Temas- Desafio Miss Sunshine"_

_Eu vi você e a única coisa que pensei foi em te destruir._

Quando eu te vi pela primeira vez te achei o cara mais estranho que eu já tinha visto, mas então você se revelou. Disse seu nome e se mostrou. Aquilo me paralisou. No primeiro instante pensei que fosse uma brincadeira, mas depois decidi levar a sério e ver o quanto eu podia me beneficiar com isso.

Mas com o tempo fui notando outras coisas….

_Você veio de repente e me desafiou a um jogo maior do que todos nós_

Depois de descobrir quem você era, seu convite para me ajuntar à equipe de investigação foi mais um trunfo que consegui. Saberia o que você planejaria, descobriria suas ações e principalmente, descobriria você.

Já tinha seu rosto. Precisava do seu nome. E essa era uma coisa que você jamais diria.

Passando tanto tempo ao seu lado pude te observar melhor. Seus hábitos, suas manias, seus vícios. O modo como sentava, o modo como segurava as coisas e o seu incrível vicio por doces.

Vicio…foi o que você se tornou pra mim.

_Eu queria ganhar, te ver no chão, mas você estendeu a mão e disse não_

Eu estava obcecado em te derrotar, em descobrir alguma fraqueza sua e então te observava, tentava captar qualquer deslize, qualquer coisa e sem que eu percebesse minha obsessão virou outra coisa.

Tudo em você mexia comigo de uma forma diferente. Suas palavras, suas perguntas, o jeito de investigar, de acusar. Você sempre dizia que eu era Kira, eu sempre respondia que não era.

Mais de uma vez eu me peguei olhando para você sem motivo e o que mais me surpreendia era o que eu reparava.

_Você disse não, não iria perder, mas perdeu. Ou será que fui eu? _

Seus cabelos negros curtos e despenteados, seu corpo magro, sua pele pálida e aparentemente tão macia. Seus olhos negros e profundos. Profundos como o mais doce e perigoso oceano, pois você sempre escondia suas verdadeiras intenções, seus verdadeiros pensamentos, mas eu sempre soube, eu sempre te li. E você sempre me leu. Até aquele dia. O dia em que eu percebi o que sentia, mas era tarde demais.

_Você esteve sempre tão distante, eu queria te aproximar. Você era sempre tão frio, eu queria te esquentar. Você nunca entendeu e eu queria te mostrar. Te mostrar o que é amar._

Você estava na chuva. Parecia tão distante. Você não me ouvia, eu me aproximei. Você estava estranho, ouvindo coisas que eu não ouvia. Ouvindo sinos que eu não ouvia.

Quando me contou, uma parte de mim vibrou na esperança de ser a sua morte que se aproximava, mas uma outra parte sentiu, ficou dolorida com esse pensamento. Eu não sabia o que era aquilo. O que você havia feito comigo, L?

_Na chuva seus olhos brilharam mais, você sabia o que iria acontecer. Você iria se afogar no meu oceano de poder, morrer nas minhas águas. Então por que não se importava? _

Saímos da chuva e você quis me enxugar, me fazer uma massagem. Seus dedos estavam frios, mas ao mesmo tempo estavam quentes. Era como se algo em seu interior queimasse e aquecesse o seu corpo frio. E aquelas palavras. _"Breve nos separaremos"_ . Eu não havia entendido. Fiquei ainda mais confuso com a sua expressão serena, seus olhos calmos, seu negro mar sem ondas nem tempestades, apenas calmaria. Um pensamento passou pela minha mente. Você sabia que iria morrer. Sabia que sua vida terminaria. Eu deveria ficar feliz, então por que meu coração estava sofrendo?

_Em nenhum momento você demonstrou medo. Em nenhum momento mostrou arrependimento. Em nenhum momento você demonstrou fraquezas. Em nenhum momento você demonstrou sentimento._

O celular tocou e nós voltamos para o QG. Em pouco tempo o medo se instalou. Watari morrera e você seria o próximo. Percebi quando você sentiu. Seu corpo começara a cair, um sorriso se instalara na minha face. Meu lado Kira vindo à tona. Você caindo. Você morrendo.

_Eu vi em seus olhos a verdade. Eu vi que você sabia, que havia descoberto. Mas era tarde demais. Você iria para o vazio e jamais voltaria._

Eu corri e te segurei em meus braços. Eu vi sua face, seus olhos. Por uma última vez mergulhei em seu oceano. E pude ver. Ao ver o meu sorriso você sorriu. Você havia descoberto. Estava feliz pois havia descoberto que eu era Kira. Você estava certo.

_Depois de tanto tempo, esse oceano jamais secou, está cada vez mais fundo, mais perigoso. Você se foi, mas seu oceano continua em minha mente._

Anos já se passaram e suas lembranças permanecem. Elas são como reflexos do oceano. Reflexos do meu passado, que não me deixam te esquecer. Elas permanecem na minha mente, no meu peito. Me assombro todo dia. Eu jamais poderei te esquecer. O novo mundo que criarei será apenas mais um lembrete seu, do porque você morreu. Minha ambição.

Jamais de esquecerei, L.

_Como reflexos do oceano, você me persegue._

_Como a mais bela lembrança da mais bela paisagem_

_Como reflexos do oceano, você me tem_

_Perdido para sempre em você_

_Como reflexos do oceano eu te tenho_

_Para sempre em mim_

_Como reflexos do oceano, você me tem_

_Para sempre com seu amor._

_Aishiteru, L. Pena que percebi tarde demais._


End file.
